Computing devices are increasingly including components in relatively close proximity to one another. In some cases, signals associated with operation of one component may interfere with signals associated with operation of another component. For example, a signal line may include a differential signal line pair along a transmission line. A connector may be configured to communicatively couple to the differential signal line pair via an aperture. Ideally, the aperture may be placed with equal spacing between the differential signal line pair such that any emission from the aperture may be reduced or cancelled as a result of the differential signal line pairing. However, in some cases, the aperture may be disposed in a location relative to the signal lines that is asymmetric. In this scenario, emission from the differential signal line pair to the connector through the aperture may be unbalanced in terms of positive and negative signals. In other words, a common mode signal may leak into a nearby environment. A component, such as a wireless fidelity (WiFi) antenna, may receive radio frequency interference (RFI) as a result of one of the common mode signal leakage, forming an RFI noise coupling between the transmission line and the WiFi antenna.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.